Once upon a time Brittana
by Nkhg
Summary: Quand Santana accepte de donner des cours de soutien à la place de la colle... (Oui, je suis très nul en résumé)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Merci Figgins.**

Santana Lopez pianota sur les touches de son téléphone portable dans le bureau du principal. Elle était une habituée de cette pièce maintenant, mais contrairement à Rachel Berry - cette fille agaçante au gros nez qui faisait partit de tous les clubs chiants – elle, elle ne venait pas de son plein grès.

- Mademoiselle Lopez, soupira le principal indien.

Santana releva la tête vers son proviseur qui avait visiblement l'air d'espérer. Elle soupira et remis son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste de cheerleaders.

- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous vous trouvez une nouvelle fois dans mon bureau, dit-il avec son accent indien.

L'adolescente croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Quelle perte de temps, bien sur qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle n'était pas complètement abrutit.

Elle attrapa son sac à dos et sortit son paquet de chewing gum à la menthe, elle en attrapa deux qu'elle commença à mâchouiller devant le proviseur sans prêter attention à ce qu'il lui disait.

Elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire de toute façon, qu'elle s'était battu plusieurs fois cette semaine, qu'elle avait taguée un mur du lycée et qu'elle s'était fait exclure de cours un nombre incalculable de fois, et blablabla…

- Donc, vous serez collé tout les vendredis pendant un mois.

- Quoi, s'exclama Santana. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Le vendredi soir était son moment préféré, le seul moment cool de toute la semaine. Il y avait toujours des fêtes avec de super ambiance et c'était aussi les moments ou elle sortait avec un de ses (nombreux) rencards. Et puis c'était le début du week end quoi !

Le téléphone fixe du proviseur se mis à sonner, il fit signe à Santana de patienter et décrocha. Santana croisa les bras et se mis à soupirer pour montrer son mécontentement tandis que l'indien parlait au téléphone.

- Oui Madame Pierce, je comprends mais pour le moment aucun élève ne s'est proposé pour donner des cours de soutiens en espagnol.

Le proviseur fixa alors Santana, de beaucoup trop prêt à son gout. Elle eu un mouvement de recul et regarda le principal avec ses grands yeux noirs, elle savait ou il voulait en venir.

Comme elle était hispanique, forcément elle savait parler espagnol, c'était cliché. Totalement vrai, mais cliché quand même.

Il ouvrit le dossier de Santana qui était posé sur son bureau et tourna plusieurs pages. Santana savait parfaitement qu'il était entrain de regarder ses notes en espagnol. Et malheureusement pour elle, c'était la matière ou elle avait les meilleures résultats, peu être même l'un des meilleures résultats de son lycée.

Elle était rebelle (garce était plus approprié) certes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas intelligente pour autant.

- Excusez-moi une seconde madame Pierce.

Il mit sa main sur le combiné de téléphone pour ne pas que l'interlocutrice – madame Pierce – entende.

- Mademoiselle Lopez, j'ai un marché pour vous, commença t'il d'un sourire malicieux.

Santana s'arrêta même de mâcher son chewing gum en attendant, elle aurait accepté n'importe quoi tant que ce n'était pas le vendredi soir.

- Vu vos brillants résultats en espagnol, et comme nous avons absolument besoin de l'argent que nous donnes la famille Pierce pour payer les sauces de la cantines en échange de cours pour leur fille…

Santana remua sur sa chaise en attendant le verdict. Même si elle s'attendait à ce qui allez suivre.

- Je vous propose de donner des cours de soutiens en espagnol à la place de la colle. C'est mieux que la colle, non ?

- Ok, mais à une condition, pas le vendredi, marchanda la brune. Sinon je pense que les sauces vont disparaître de cet établissement.

Le principal réfléchis longuement, il sortit un chiffon et commença à lustrer la plaque avec son nom gravé dessus : Principal Figgins.

- Hum… Marché conclu, accepta l'homme.

Il tendit sa main droite à l'hispanique qui la serra fermement. Il prit un post it et inscrit l'heure et l'adresse à laquelle Santana devrait donner son cours de soutien. Santana l'attrapa et le fourra dans son sac à dos avant de partir pendant que Figgins reprenait Madame Pierce au téléphone pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

En sortant elle fonça aux toilettes se laver les mains car le contacte des mains de Figgins avait embaumé les siennes de son eau de Cologne Drakkar Noir.

Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, encore une fois.

* * *

Santana sortit de sa voiture, on était mardi, et Santana devait commencer à donner son cours de soutien aujourd'hui. Elle observa la maison quelques instants. Elle était assez spacieuse et mignonne avec une jolie clôture blanche.

Elle marcha sur le petit sentier de caillou blanc qui menait jusqu'à la maison des Pierce. Elle appuya sur la sonnette qui fit un joli petit bruit mélodieux.

Maintenant elle s'attendait à voir une famille parfaite qu'on voit sur les magasines, et qui ont l'intérieurs de la maison qui ressemble à celles des Barbies.

Une petite fille ouvrit la porte, elle avait de jolis cheveux blonds et était vêtu uniquement de rose.

_Mini Barbie_, pensa Santana.

- Bonjour, petite chose rose, essaya t'elle de dire gentiment.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les enfants, ça pleurés trop et s'était idiot.

Une femme apparut devant l'encadrement de la porte, elle était tout aussi blonde que la petite fille. Elle ramena l'enfant contre elle avec son bras et souri gentiment à Santana.

- Bonjours, tu dois être Santana, je suis Katherine Pierce, mais appelle moi Kate, demanda la femme.

- Santana, dit simplement la latine de sa voix roque.

Katherine lui tendis la main et Santana la serra. La petite fille la regardait toujours, trop.

- Oh et voici Madison, ajouta Katherine de sa voix enjouer.

L'enfant souri fièrement à Santana qui pu voir les nombreux troues sur la dentition de l'enfant.

Katherine laissa entrer l'hispanique, la maison était presque comme Santana l'imaginé : spacieuse, tout droit sortit d'un magasine et sentait agréablement bon le citron.

Il y avait plusieurs vases ou autres décorations qui avaient l'air d'avoir beaucoup de valeur. Puck aurait rêvé être ici pour voler discrètement un objet et le revendre pour s'acheter de l'alcool.

Madame Pierce conduit Santana jusqu'à l'étage et ouvrit une des nombreuses portes du grand couloir à moquette grise.

- C'est là, dit Katherine en poussant Santana dans la pièce.

La chambre avait un vieux papier peint bleu avec des grosses fleures rose et quelques petits oiseaux.

Un grand lit blanc trônait la pièce et une jeune fille tout aussi blonde que les deux autres membres de la famille Pierce jouait avec un chat obèse.

- Brittany, Santana est venue te donner ton cours de soutien.

La dite Brittany releva la tête vers sa mère. Santana cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, jamais elle n'avait vu Brittany dans son lycée. Pourtant elle avait cru repérer tout le monde.

Brittany pris son chat dans les bras, et s'avança vers sa mère et Santana. Katherine embrassa rapidement sa fille et lui rappela qu'elle devait partir à un rendez-vous pour sa petite sœur.

Katherine et Madison partirent laissant Brittany et Santana seule. Brittany reposa son chat et observa pour la première fois Santana. Santana était mal à l'aise quand les yeux bleus azure de la blonde se posèrent sur elle. Pourtant elle n'était pas le genre de personne à être intimidé par quelqu'un. C'était elle qui régnait au lycée, elle qu'on craignait.

- J'aime bien ta tenue, tu l'as acheté ou, demanda Brittany.

Sa voix était douce, tout comme son visage. C'était d'ailleurs l'adjectif qui la qualifié le mieux : douce.

- Heu... C'est une tenue de cheerleader, il faut faire partit de l'équipe si tu veux l'uniforme.

- Oh.

Santana longea le lit qu'elle effleura du bout de ses doigts. Le gros chat, s'approcha de Santana et se frotta contre les jambes de l'hispanique. Elle vérifia que Brittany ne regardait pas dans sa direction et donna un gros coup de pied dans le chat.

Elle n'aimait pas les animaux non plus.

Sur le bureau, les cahiers, crayons et livres d'espagnols étaient déjà installés. Santana s'assis sur une des deux chaises en osier blanc. Brittany était toujours debout, entrain de farfouiller dans une de ses boites colorés.

- Brittany, tu viens, demanda Santana.

- Hum, humm…

Brittany referma sa boite quelle remis sous son lit, et s'installa prêt de Santana.

- Donc, commença l'hispanique. Qu'est ce que tu sais dire en espagnol, Brittany ?

Elle n'avait jamais donnée de cours, mais elle pensait que commencer par savoir le niveau de Brittany était la meilleure chose à faire pour débuter.

- Gato, dit fièrement Brittany. C'est Lord Tubbington qui me l'a dit, ça veux dire chat.

Santana hocha positivement la tête pour l'encourager.

- Et quoi d'autre ?

- Rien.

Santana mis sa main sur son front n'osant pas regarder les yeux brillants de la blonde qui l'a fixé.

- Même pas salut, s'exclama t'elle.

- Non.

Brittany se releva d'un coup et se dirigea vers sa chaine hifi.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt écouter de la musique, l'espagnol ça m'ennui…

Brittany commença à bouger au son de la musique. Elle avait l'air vraiment douée, et encore le mot était faible. C'était comme si elle était née pour danser.

Brittany s'approcha de Santana et lui tendis la main comme pour l'inviter à danser. Santana plissa des yeux. Elle était venue lui donner un cours de soutien, et cette fille qu'elle connaissait depuis seulement quelques minutes lui proposait de danser à la place.

Santana inspira un grand coup avant de prendre la main de Brittany. De toute façon, elle devait remplir un cota d'heure avec Brittany, pas un cota de réussite.

La peau de Brittany était aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. Elle resserra plus fort la main de l'hispanique avant de l'attirer contre elle. Leurs corps s'harmonisant parfaitement l'un l'autre au rythme de la musique.

A la fin de la chanson, Brittany relâcha les mains de Santana et s'écroula sur son lit.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'inscris pas chez les cheerleaders Brittany, tu es vraiment douée.

C'était si rare que Santana fasse des compliments en temps normal. Brittany mis ses mains sur son ventre et repris sa respiration.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment se passe les inscriptions.

- Elles sont terminés. Mais je peux demander au Coach Sue de t'accepter, son bute étant de gagner elle ne pourra pas refuser un talent comme toi dans son équipe.

Brittany se releva du lit et fit un grand sourire à Santana.

- J'aimerais bien, oui, dit-elle doucement.

Santana remarqua le poster du Secret de Charlie, ça devait probablement être le film favori de Brittany.

Bizarrement Santana avait envie d'apprendre plein de chose au sujet de Brittany. Cette fille l'intriguait beaucoup.

Santana s'assis sur le fauteuil ou l'horrible chat reposait paisiblement une ou deux minutes auparavant.

- Comment ça ce fait que je ne t'es jamais vu avant au lycée, demanda curieusement Santana.

- Moi je t'est vu, plusieurs fois. Tu jetais du soda sur un mec robot en fauteuil, alors j'ai décidais de me faire petite quand je te croise, parce que je croyais que tu étais méchante.

Santana déglutit, elle savait qu'elle était intimidante, mais de la à faire peur à des filles comme Brittany, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

- Mais quand je t'est vu entrée dans ma chambre, tu avais l'aire différente. Même vraiment cool, et finalement tu l'est, ajouta plus joyeusement Brittany.

La latine sentit soudainement son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

_« Coucou Santan, demain. Toi, moi. Chez moi. – Puckerman »_

- C'est qui, demanda Brittany en s'approchant de Santana.

Santana ne dit rien, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Brittany s'assis sur l'accoudoir droit de son fauteuil, sa jambe tombait sur celle de Santana.

- Un gars, tu ne dois pas connaitre, dit finalement Santana.

- Dit toujours.

- Noah Puckerman.

- Le mec à crête ?

Santana hocha la tête, sa jambe collé à celle de Brittany l'a mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise (encore une fois).

- Je vois…

Brittany se releva et porta un chewing gum à la fraise jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- C'est ton petit ami, demanda t'elle.

_Ce qu'elle pouvait être curieuse. _

Santana ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Disons que Puck était plutôt son plant cul. Ils étaient amis, et se disaient ensembles parfois, même si chacun d'eux couchés avec d'autres.

Au fond elle aimait Puck, mais uniquement comme un ami.

- Oui, répondis-t-elle pour ne pas rentrer dans les détails.

Brittany fronça les sourcils et une pointe de tristesse pu se lire sur son visage.

Ça faisait légèrement peur à Santana, Brittany avait t'elle le béguin pour Puck pour réagir ainsi ? Ou pire, Brittany était t'elle attirait par elle ?

- Je dois t'avouer un truc, Santana, dit tristement Brittany.

Elle prit la main de Santana une nouvelle fois. C'était comme si une décharge électrique venait de passer dans son dos au contacte des mains douces et chaudes de la blonde.

- J'ai vue ton copain entrain d'embrasser une autre fille dans les toilettes, je suis vraiment désolée, avoua t'elle sincèrement.

Santana se détendis soudainement. Brittany était triste de lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait, c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas grave Brittany, ne t'en fait pas. Mais merci de me l'avoir dit.

Quinn aurait hallucinée si elle avait vu sa meilleure amie aussi gentille, avec une fille qu'elle connaissait à peine en plus.

Brittany se remis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et enroula ses bras autours de la taille de Santana qui un légé mouvement de recul.

Elle était un peu surprise. Jamais personne ne ce serait permis de lui faire un câlin, comme ça, alors qu'elles venaient de la rencontrer.

Mais bizarrement, Santana appréciait Brittany. Elle était spontanée et apporté de la bonté dans ce monde puant.

Une mèche de cheveux blonds se posa sur la joue de Santana. Même ses cheveux sentaient une odeur adorablement sucré.

- Je dois y aller, mes parents doivent m'attendre pour le dîner.

Santana se releva brutalement et pris son sac sous le regard perplexe de Brittany.

- A demain alors, dit doucement Brittany.

Mais Santana avait déjà refermée la porte de la chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Santana marcha la tête haute dans les couloirs du lycée. Les autres lycéens se poussaient pour la laisser passer et certains la regardait avec peur.

Elle aimait cette pression qu'elle avait sur les autres…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle repense à ce que Brittany lui avait dit hier, une boule se forma alors au creux de son estomac.

Elle n'était plus sur à présent de vouloir être cette personne.

Quand elle tourna dans le couloir suivant pour aller à son casier, elle vit deux lycéens avec leurs vestes de foot qui encerclaient une fille.

C'était Azimio et Karofsky qui devaient très certainement s'en prendre à Rachel.

- Non s'il vous plait, pas sur mon visage !

Santana qui était entrain d'ouvrir son casier, le referma brutalement et s'approcha rapidement prêt des deux garçons.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

Brittany était contre les casiers d'un air terrifié, ses bras couvrant son visage. Elle tremblait légèrement et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Les garçons riaient à gorge déployés avec leurs slushies dans les mains.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous lui faites, demanda Santana d'un ton dure.

Une micro lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux de Brittany quand elle vu Santana.

- Cette fille est folle, elle parle de licorne dans notre cours d'anglais, a emmenée son chat en cours la semaine dernière, commença Karofsky.

- Et elle vient de dire que nous sommes gros, finis Azimio.

- C'est vrai, dit tout bas Brittany en replaçant ses bras devant son visage.

Santana gloussa, malgré qu'elle soit dans une mauvaise posture Brittany s'accablait encore plus.

Azimio leva son poing vers le visage de Brittany. Santana lui attrapa instinctivement le bras et le fixa avec ses grands yeux sombres.

- Arrête, cracha t'elle. Tu ne va quand même pas taper une fille !

Elle serra de toute ses forces le poigné du garçon, elle n'était pas bien grande et musclé mais elle avait énormément de force.

- Hey oh Lopez, depuis combien de temps tu défends les losers maintenant, ricana Karofsky.

- Ta gueule.

Elle lâcha le bras d'Azimio et tira Brittany vers elle. Elle mit sa main derrière son dos et l'emmena jusqu'aux toilettes des filles.

Elle sortit une petite bouteille d'eau de son sac à dos et la tendis à Brittany qui bu une petite gorgée.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai parlais au Coach toute à l'heure, elle est d'accord pour te faire passer un essai.

- Merci Sanny…

Personne ne lui donnée des surnoms, sauf ses parents et grands-parents.

Mais _Sanny_ lui plaisait bien après tout.

Brittany lui pris le petit doigt et l'enroula dans le siens. Une vague de chaleur traversa le ventre de Santana.

Elle remercia le ciel d'être hispanique et donc de ne pas rougir car elle était certaine qu'elle serait couleur tomate à cet instant.

Brittany tira Santana vers le couloir, leurs petits doigts toujours enlaçaient.

Quelques élèves regardèrent bizarrement la grande (pétasse) Santana Lopez, qui marchait dans les couloirs son doigt emboîtait dans celui de la simplette Brittany Pierce.

En sentant les regards se poser sur elles, Santana se replaça une mèche de ses cheveux, tout en fixant le sol. Ses joues lui brûlaient horriblement le visage.

Brittany marchait avec élégance et légèreté, faisant légèrement virevolter sa robe rose pale, Santana, elle, avait l'impression d'être une grosse vache qui marchait d'un pas lourd à coté d'un joli cheval. C'était peu être bizarre, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle se sentait.

- On déjeune ensembles, proposa Brittany.

Santana hocha bêtement la tête, en essayant de garder sa respiration normale. Brittany lui procurait des sensations inconnu jusque là.

- J'me sens bien avec toi Santana, avoua Brittany en tournant sa tête vers la brune.

- J'me sens bien avec toi aussi, dit doucement Santana.

Finalement, elle remerciait le Principal de lui avoir fait rencontrer Brittany.

* * *

Maribel Lopez posa le plat de poulet sur la table. Son mari s'installa à la table tout en continuant de feuilleter le journal.

- Santana dois pourtant dîner avec nous ce soir, songea Maribel.

Ricardo posa son journal dans un coin de la table avant de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Santana était leur fille unique. Maribel avait mis des années avant de réussir à tomber enceinte de Santana, quand elle était née Maribel avait tout de suite était hyper protectrice envers sa fille.

Maribel avait toujours peur pour sa fille, malheureusement pour elle, Santana était une vraie tête brûlé.

- Tu crois qu'elle a encore eu des ennuis, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Santana apparut dans la salle à mangé. Elle jeta son sac devant l'escalier et s'avança vers sa mère pour lui faire la bise.

- Mija ou était tu, demanda Madame Lopez.

- Chez Puck, répondis Santana avant de s'asseoir à la table.

Maribel hocha la tête avant de servir du poulet à sa fille. Pour ses parents, Puck était officiellement son petit-ami.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, c'était un texto de Brittany.

Elles avaient mangée ensembles au lycée, elles avaient fait plus ample connaissance. Santana savait désormais que Brittany était arrivée cette année dans l'Ohio – avant elle vivait au Texas –, que son chat prenait une très grande place dans sa vie et qu'elle était fan de dessin animée ainsi que des frères Scott.

Santana lui avait parlée du lycée, de ses entraînements de cheerleaders, et de ses dernières vacances.

Quinn était arrivée et avait demandée d'un ton peu aimable qui était Brittany et pourquoi elle traînait avec Santana.

Quinn s'était assis avec elles, Brittany avait eu l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Quinn en revanche avait plutôt l'air de la trouver bizarre mais elle n'avait rien dit et n'avait pas était méchante, donc c'était déjà un bon début, non ?

« Bonne nuit ! »

Santana fronça les sourcils. Il était juste 20 heures et Brittany lui souhaitait bonne nuit.

« Déjà ? »

- Santana n'envoie pas de texto à table, grogna son père.

Santana rangea son portable et se mordis l'intérieur de la joue gauche quand son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois.

- Qui c'était, demanda curieusement Maribel.

- Tu ne connais pas, je l'est rencontrée hier.

- C'est la fille à qui tu donne des cours de soutien ?

- Ouais, répondis Santana la bouche pleine.

Santana pris un peu de riz qu'elle mangea à toute vitesse.

- Je peux sortir de table ?

- Déjà, s'exclamèrent ses parents en même temps.

Santana roula des yeux. Elle les trouvait si chiant à vouloir jouer à la famille parfaite.

- Va-y, accepta Maribel.

Ricardo lança un regard à sa femme. Il n'approuvait pas tout le temps sa façon d'élever leur fille, parfois il trouvait Maribel beaucoup trop peu autoritaire.

Santana monta dans sa chambre, les mures étaient foncés, mais décorés avec gout. Ses draps sentaient toujours bon la lessive, puisque sa mère les changés tout les jours.

Elle s'affala sur son grand lit et repris son téléphone.

« Désolée, c'est Lord T. qui a envoyé ce message. »

Santana souri une fois de plus bêtement, cette fille la surprendrait toujours elle en était sur.

* * *

**A la base j'avais pas prévu de publier ce début de fiction... Mais finalement vu que ma 1er longue fiction est presque terminé j'me suis dit pourquoi pas... Donc voila j'pense que NORMALEMENT ce seras une petite fiction de 10 chapitres environ...**

**Donnez moi vos avis ! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Canon.**

Le jeudi était le jour des légumes à William McKinley, sauf que dans cette cantine, les légumes étaient encore plus immangeables que tout le reste.

Brittany avait mis une étrange jupe marron style indien, un tee-shirt crème avec des plumes et des mitaines roses. C'était vraiment spéciale, mais sur elle, ça rendait quand même mignon et sexy à la fois.

Elle serpenta le long des tables en évitant tout les ados en surpoids avachis sur des tables, pour rejoindre les cheerleaders. Toutes les filles de la table se mirent à dévisager Brittany comme si elle était un monstre (un monstre inoffensif bien sûr).

Brittany croqua dans un des légumes vert difforme et grimaça avant de recracher sa bouchée dans son assiette. Jordan Stern, une cheerleader avec une minerve tapa l'épaule de sa voisine de table pour lui dire de regarder Brittany avant qu'elles ne se mettent à pouffer de rire.

Santana qui était à l'autre bout de la table, serra fort sa bouteille d'eau pour empêcher Snix de surgir.

Au bout d'une demi-seconde, elle se leva brusquement et laissa son plateau – immangeable de toute façon – pour tirer Brittany hors de la cantine.

- Je n'avais pas finis de manger, Sanny, dit doucement Brittany quand elles arrivèrent dans le couloir.

Elle était toujours si innocente et adorable. Elle mit une de ses mèches blondes derrières son oreille avant de sourire à Santana.

- Alors, commença Santana avant de fixer le sol. Ton entretient avec le coach Sylvester ?

- Oh, elle m'a acceptée, annonça Brittany en haussant les épaules.

Santana avait fait tout en son pouvoir pour entrer dans les cheerleaders. Quand elle avait été acceptée elle avait pleurée plusieurs heures dans sa chambre, comme pratiquement toute les cheerleaders qui étaient admises – Quinn y compris. C'était le début de la gloire dans cette jungle qu'était le lycée.

Pourtant pour Brittany, ça n'avait pas l'air si important. Encore un point que Santana adorait chez la jeune fille.

- Si tu veux, je vais t'emmener manger les meilleurs hamburgers de la ville pour fêter ça, proposa Santana.

Brittany sourit joyeusement à l'hispanique avant de lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

Le restaurant était à cinq minutes à pieds du lycée, durant le trajet, Santana avait écoutée sans broncher Brittany qui racontait le dernier épisode de dessin animé qu'elle avait vu.

L'intérieur du restaurant ressemblait à un vieux pub miteux. Les murs étaient en bois et le plafond avait des grosses poutres foncées. Une énorme tête de cerf empaillait été accroché au milieu de la pièce.

Brittany agrippa le bras de Santana légèrement apeurait. Une serveuse en mini jupe en jeans les emmena dans une table au fond de la salle.

- Je n'aime pas trop cet endroit, Sanny, murmura Brittany en s'installant sur une chaise.

Deux vielles hommes barbus et extrêmement laid fixaient les deux adolescentes depuis le bar. Ils buvaient une gorgée de leurs bières avant que l'un bafouille quelque chose à l'autre.

- Comment tu as connu cet endroit, demanda Brittany en frissonnant.

Santana haussa les épaules avant de faire vagabonder ses doigts sur le set de table marron.

- Le frère de mon ancien petit ami travaillait là.

La serveuse apporta les boissons et les hamburgers. Brittany fixa son assiette tendis que Santana croqua à pleine bouche dans son hamburger qui n'était pas vraiment présentable.

- Tu va voir, c'est hyper gras, mais super bon.

Brittany avança finalement la nourriture à sa bouche et commença à la mâcher. Finalement un sourire (adorable) se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- C'est hamburgers son extraordinaire Santana !

Brittany avait un peu de sauce tomate sur le coin de la bouche. Santana attrapa sa serviette en papier et essuya délicatement la bouche de Brittany qui ferma les yeux en se laissant faire.

Quand Brittany rouvrit les yeux, elle fixa Santana de ses yeux bleu, l'hispanique avait l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêter.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Brittany, tout le reste était complètement flou. Brittany avait l'air encore plus joli que d'habitude et son parfum à la pêche embaumait les narines de Santana.

Elle finit par lâcher du regard Brittany. Tout d'un coup, elle réentendit alors les bruits des clients qui riaient en mangeant, le fond du musique country que diffusé les enceintes et l'odeur du steak. Elle revoyait même les deux hommes de toute à l'heure les fixer encore.

- Donc, ta tenu de cheerleader, tu l'a essayait, bafouilla Santana pour éviter qu'un blanc gênant s'installe entre elles.

- Non pas encore, dit Brittany en prenant une autre bouché.

La tête de Santana lui tournait un peu, pourtant elle n'avait même pas finis sa bière, et elle tenait très bien l'alcool d'habitude.

- J'irais l'essayer après manger, d'accord ?

- Hmmh.

Après avoir mangé, elles allèrent dans les toilettes, Brittany ne pouvant plus attendre de ne pas porter sa tenue.

Elle était quand même la seule cheerleader qui avait fait ça uniquement pour l'uniforme.

La blonde jeta son sac de sport dans une des cabines de toilette. Santana s'installa contre un évier mal lavé.

- Non Sanny, viens avec moi, s'il te plait.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme quand les princesses Disney désiraient quelque chose.

Santana déglutit, Brittany voulait vraiment se changer, devant elle ? Elles ne se connaissaient même pas depuis une semaine.

Mais bon, elles étaient amies maintenant, et entre ami il n'y a rien de mal à se changer ensembles, non ?

Santana s'engouffra dans les toilettes avec Brittany avant de verrouiller soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Étonnamment les toilettes étaient propre et rien ne traîné par terre, cependant elles étaient vraiment à l'étroit.

Brittany retira d'abord son tee-shirt, les yeux de Santana se posèrent en premier sur les abdos de parfaitement dessinaient sur le ventre de Brittany, puis elle remonta sur sa poitrine. Santana se surpris à s'imaginer Brittany sans soutient gorge, elle secoua vivement la tête pour arrêter de penser à ça.

Santana tourna la tête et essaya de fixer le mur, elle ne voulait pas que Brittany crois qu'elle l'a matée.

Brittany enfila le haut rouge au couleur du lycée, cette couleur faisait ressortir les petites taches de rousseur qu'elle avait sur le nez.

C'était une fois de plus adorable.

Puis elle enleva sa jupe, cette fois, Santana se contenta de regarder seulement le bas de ses jambes pales et musclés. Ses pieds étaient recouvert par ses chaussettes dépareillaient, l'une était verte à pois blanc et l'autre couleur arc en ciel.

Encore une chose qui rendait adorable chez elle.

- Comment tu me trouve, demanda Brittany.

Santana secoua la tête, le seule mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était : parfaite.

- Pas mal du tout, dit-elle finalement.

Elles sortirent de la cabine, et Brittany sortit une trousse de toilette de son nouveau sac.

- Tu peux m'attacher les cheveux comme toi ?

Santana attrapa délicatement les cheveux longs et blonds de Brittany, elle aurait pu rester des heures ses doigts entremêlé dans les doux cheveux de Brittany. Elle prit un élastique rouge et lui attacha les cheveux.

- Voila, annonça la brune.

Brittany lui sourit en guise de remerciement avant d'attraper par la taille Santana et de la faire pivoter devant le miroir.

- Ont est canons, s'exclama t'elle joyeusement en sautillant sur place devant le miroir.

Santana n'eu même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passé qu'une femme aux cheveux roux et un homme avec un fond de barbe entrèrent dans la pièce. La femme tira l'homme par sa cravate et l'entraîna dans un des toilettes, les mêmes ou Brittany s'était changé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je crois qu'on devrait retourner en cours, annonça Santana en tirant Brittany vers la sortit.

* * *

Quand Santana rentra chez elle, elle ne parvenu pas une seule seconde à se concentrer sur son devoir de math. Sa tête repassait en boucle la vision des jambes nues de Brittany, son ventre… Et tout son corps en général.

Elle tapota son crayon sur son bureau avant de sortir un chewing-gum à la pêche, comme l'odeur de Brittany.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Puck entra.

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur le lit de Santana, il aimait beaucoup sa chambre, toute sa maison en faite. Chez lui, c'était beaucoup plus petit et sale car sa mère était dépressive depuis que son père était partit depuis bien longtemps, la laissant seule élever ses deux enfants. Depuis elle passait la moitié de son temps en pyjama, même pour emmener Sarah - la petite sœur de Puck - à l'école.

- Ta mère m'a laissé entrer, elle m'a même donné des cookies, annonça l'adolescent.

- Cool, répondis Santana d'un ton monotone.

Elle s'allongea prêt de Puck qui venait de poser l'assiette pleine de cookie sur la table de chevet. Il sentait agréablement bon le parfum pour homme. Santana savait que si il s'en était mis, c'était parce qu'il avait surement eu un rencard avec une autre fille juste avant.

Mais elle s'en fichait complètement.

Puck releva la tête et colla sa bouche sur les lèvres de Santana. Leur baiser était rustre et sans passion, et les lèvres de Puck avait encore le gout d'un baume à lèvre féminin.

Pas celui de Santana évidemment.

Puck se mis à califourchon sur elle et descendis petit à petit ses lèvres jusqu'au cou de la brune.

- Allez, dit-il simplement.

Il commença à retirer le tee-shirt de Santana pour passer directement à l'étape qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il défit maladroitement sa ceinture et commença à enlever son pantalon.

Santana mis une main sur son torse pour le stopper.

- Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi, Noah.

Elle ne l'appelait presque jamais Noah, seulement quand l'un d'eux était mal.

- Pourquoi, s'indigna l'homme.

Elle secoua négativement la tête incapable de répondre. Santana avait toujours eu besoin de sa dose de sexe, elle ne refusait jamais et encore moins a Puck d'habitude.

- Parce que ma mère est en bas.

- Et alors, ce seras pas la première fois…

Santana rattrapa son tee-shirt que Puck avait lancé au bout du lit et lui redonna sa ceinture.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui désolée.

Elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Puck remis ses vêtements, déçu, et quitta la pièce. Santana se pencha vers sa fenêtre pour le regarder s'éloigner de sa maison les mains dans les poches. Puis petit à petit à la place de Puck, elle se revit sur le trottoir en compagnie de Brittany qui lui souriait, d'un sourire sincère et heureux. La blonde avait passé sa langue sur sa bouche avec délicatesse et Santana trouvait ça beaucoup plus sexy que tout ce que pouvait faire Puck.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée Brittany, deux jours plus tôt, elle n'avait pas réussis à penser à autre chose qu'a la blonde.

C'était idiot, car elle ne l'a connaissait seulement depuis deux jours. Mais Brittany était spéciale pour elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en sa présence, elle avait l'impression d'être une autre personne.

Finalement après avoir tourner autour de son téléphone pendant plusieurs minutes, elle l'attrapa fermement et composa le numéro de Brittany.

Elle avait besoin de la voir.

* * *

En arrivant devant la maison des Pierce, elle examina l'extérieur une nouvelle fois : l'herbe était parfaitement coupée, et ici les petits oiseaux n'avaient pas l'air apeuraient et sur leurs gardes. Le ballon de foot de Madison était devant la porte du garage blanc impeccable et la voiture du père de Brittany était garée dans l'allée.

Santana toqua deux petits coups secs à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément après.

Un bel homme blond qui avait une allure d'ancien mannequin apparut devant la porte.

L'hispanique devina que s'était le père de Brittany. Il n'avait rien avoir avec le père de Santana qui était maintenant un peu grassouillet et dont les cheveux étaient grisonnant.

Et puis le père de Brittany était vraiment très grand.

- Bonjour, je suis Santana. Je viens voir Brittany, dit doucement Santana en levant la tête pour mieux voir l'homme.

- Je sais, répondis gentiment Mr Pierce.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme, laissant entrevoir de toutes petites rides au niveau des yeux.

L'homme laissa entrer Santana en l'informant que Brittany était dans la cuisine.

Quand Santana poussa la porte, elle découvrit Brittany décorant des cupcakes avec sa petite sœur.

- Tu veux nous aider Sanny, demanda Brittany des qu'elle remarqua la présence de la latine.

Santana hocha négativement la tête, elle était juste venue entendre la voix de Brittany.

La blonde tira la langue pour s'appliquer à mettre le glaçage rose sur les petits gâteaux. Une fois qu'elle eu finis, elle en attrapa un qu'elle tendit vers sa sœur.

- Alors Maddie, tu en pense quoi ?

- Très jolie Britt, répondis l'enfant de sa voix mélodieuse.

Santana admirait la relation de Brittany et Madison, elle savait que si elle, elle avait eu une sœur, elles auraient surement passé leurs temps ensembles à se tirer les cheveux et s'insulter plutôt que de se faire des compliments sur des gâteaux qu'elles auraient préparés ensembles.

Et puis, s'était comme ça que devait se comporter toutes bonnes sœurs entres elles, non ?

Encore une fois, elle était fascinée par Brittany, et la famille Pierce en général.

Madison attrapa le chat qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, elle lui fit un bisou sur le front, lui donna un cupcake (voila pourquoi il est gros, aussi) et le tira avec elle jusque dans sa chambre.

_Enfin seule_, pensa Santana.

Brittany tira une nouvelle fois la langue en déposant délicatement des pépites de chocolats sur les cupcakes.

- Alors, tu as fait quoi cette après midi, demanda Brittany sans quitter des yeux ses gâteaux.

Santana s'installa sur une chaise en face de la blonde.

- Rien de spéciale, et toi ?

- Cinq garçons m'ont proposaient de faire un tour avec eux.

Elle lécha le peu de glaçage rose qui lui était tombé sur le doigt.

- Mais j'ai dit non à chacun d'eux, finis t'elle par avouer.

L'estomac de Santana se noua, l'idée qu'un garçon puisse toucher de trop prêt Brittany ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils font ça juste parce que maintenant j'ai un uniforme comme toi.

Elle se retourna subitement vers Santana et lui tendis un cupcake.

- Tu veux gouter, demanda t'elle.

Santana acquiesça doucement, Brittany attrapa alors un cupcake et l'approcha prêt de la bouche de Santana. La latine avança sa main tremblante vers le petit gâteau jusqu'à ce que Brittany emboîte lentement sa main dans celle de Santana pour ne pas qu'elle l'attrape.

Santana releva la tête vers Brittany qui l'a fixé avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle comprit alors que Brittany voulait elle-même lui mettre dans la bouche. Elle l'ouvrit du mieux qu'elle pu, essayant de ne pas trop penser à son cœur qui tambouriné contre sa poitrine et Brittany déposa un petit morceau.

Santana sentit alors son visage devenir tout brûlant et elle était presque certaine que ce n'était pas à cause du gâteau.

La blonde avança un peu plus son visage prêt de celui de l'hispanique qui était à présent pétrifiée. L'odeur de pêche de Brittany monta jusqu'à son cerveau et elle sentait la respiration de la blonde taper sur ses joues.

La latine observait les lèvres de Brittany qui se dirigée dangereusement prêt des siennes. L'hispanique bloqua sa respiration et ferma les yeux, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit la bouche de Brittany se poser délicatement sur sa joue droite.

Santana ouvrit les yeux et cligna un nombre incalculable de fois, pendant que Brittany se reculait.

- Alors tu aimes, demanda doucement Brittany.

Santana inspira un grand coup. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était transformé en bouillis.

Ce bisou lui avait fait plus d'effet que n'importe quoi.

- Ouais, souffla-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

Brittany tapota dans ses mains et attrapa un tupperware dans son placard ou elle fourra quelques cupcakes.

- Je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent, tiens prend en pour chez toi alors, s'exclama joyeusement la blonde en tendant le tupperware remplis de gâteau.

_Oh, oui bien sur, elle parlait des gâteaux… _

- Je devrais rentrer Brittany.

Brittany retira lentement son tablier de cuisine jaune poussin, elle le posa sur une chaise avant de se tourner vers Santana.

Elle avait l'air déçu.

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Ouais, j'avais oubliée que j'ai promis à ma mère de rentrer tôt pour l'aider avec le dîner.

- Hum, bon, ok.

Le lave-vaisselle en marche faisait un bruit de fond, Santana elle, n'osait pas ajouter quelque chose.

Brusquement, Brittany se tourna vers le frigo et décrocha un petit papier cartonné orange.

- Tu iras à la fête de Puckerman vendredi soir, demanda t'elle.

Santana était toujours invité aux fêtes de Puck. Généralement, Puck organisait des fêtes des que sa mère partait en week end voir sa tante – c'était aussi le seul moment ou elle portait des vêtements correcte.

- J'ai étais invité, mais je n'irais pas si tu ne viens pas, ajouta la blonde.

- J'y serais, bredouilla l'hispanique.

- Super, on pourra y aller ensemble, s'enthousiasma la danseuse.

Elle tendit ses bras vers Santana pour lui faire un câlin. Santana resta les bras ballant toujours aussi surprise des marques d'affections de la pars de la blonde.

Brittany raccompagna Santana jusqu'à l'entrée.

- A demain, Brittany.

Brittany lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- A demain, Sanny…

* * *

**Alors bon, oui, je vous autorise à me haïr pour mon retard de quelques mois... Disons que depuis la rentrée, je n'avais pas trop le temps, et quand j'en avait je n'arrivais pas à écrire. Rien ne me venait à l'idée, mais bon pendant les vacances j'ai réussis à pondre ça, et j'aimerais vraiment vos avis dessus d'ailleurs ! **

**Je m'engage aussi à publier mon prochain chapitre dans les semaines qui arrive, au plus vite. Et à publier l'épilogue de ma fiction "Revenue trop tard" dans pas longtemps non plus, parce que là je fais vraiment chier je l'avoue.**

**A la prochaine, j'espère ! :) **

**Et encore désolée.. **


End file.
